


Trading Heartbeats

by midnightweeds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Butt Plugs, Double Penetration, Kids, Marriage, Multi, Nipple Piercings, No Incest, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Romance, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightweeds/pseuds/midnightweeds
Summary: Hermione, Regulus, and Sirius get a night out and a lie in.





	Trading Heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sissannis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sissannis/gifts).



> It's a little messy POV wise but it is what it is.

Hermione laughed as she and Regulus stumbled into the house, her foot kicking the door closed as Sirius winced at their loudness.

Are you two trying to wake the house?" He scolded, wand pointed at his mother's portrait.

Regulus rolled his eyes, pressing her against the wall as he kissed down her jaw and neck. Hermione smiled dreamily at Sirius, her glazed eyes seeming to shine in the dim lighting. It softened Sirius, who was still upset about James asking Remus to be his best man earlier in the evening, causing him to accept her outstretched hand before leaning in to kiss her mouth.

"Upstairs," Regulus reminded them.

"Apparate," Hermione whined, trying to keep him close when he made to pull away.

"Too drunk, remember?" Sirius began to push Regulus toward the stairs, smirking when he stumbled. He pulled Hermione into him as he said, "That's why we walked home." He kissed her soundly as he slid his hand down her back, squeezing her butt in her jeans.

"No," Regulus countered, watching as Kreacher passed between them, grumbling. "We walked because  _you_  have a hard on for James."

Hermione laughed again, pressing another kiss to Sirius' lips before pushing him toward his brother. "Ok, ok. Upstairs, the both of you. I'm in the mood to be ravished."

She yelled when Sirius grabbed her, throwing her over his shoulder. "Oi, Kreach," Sirius called, halfway up the steps. "Let us lie in tomorrow!"

 

* * *

 

She swallowed, grinning up at Sirius. As she watched him, she bit her lip, the color crawling up his neck exciting her. "Good?" She asked when their eyes met.

He leaned in, thumb sliding under her chin as he kissed her, lips soft against hers. "Perfect, my love." He kissed her again, fingers sliding down her throat. Glancing at the bed, he said, "I'd love to watch you, now."

She pushed up off the floor, standing between his legs as she took her bra off. Sirius pulled her in, mouth hot against her breasts, and she moaned, holding him there as she got lost in the feeling. It wasn't until she felt more hands on her, smoothing up her waist and wrapping around her torso that she remembered Regulus had been waiting for her. His lips found her neck as he began to fondle her free breasts, his touch sure and familiar against the emerald piercing through her nipple.

"You enjoy making me wait, don't you?"

She giggled, feeling his cock against the small of her back. "Just wanted to make sure you want it, baby."

Sirius gave them a gentle push. "Go. I want to watch for a bit."

Hermione watched as he took his cock in his hand, holding it close to his body as he watched Regulus lead Hermione to the bed.

Regulus dropped to his knees before her, kissing down her stomach as he pulled her panties down. He kissed her thighs, tongue laving as the skin closest her core before he stood up, taking her face in his hands.

"Tease," she told him, watching as he smirked.

He kissed her soundly, arm drawing around her waist when she leaned into him, her hand slipping between them to find his cock. He allowed her to spread his cum over the head before pulling away and pushing her onto the bed.

Hermione spread her legs for him instantly, moaning when he rubbed himself against her wet center. "Fuck, fuck, fuck.  _Please_ , Reg. I need you so bad."

"Tell me," he murmured, propping his thighs under hers.

He held her hips down when she thrust them, desperate for him. Settling his cock in the crease of her thigh, he pressed his thumb to her clit, rubbing it slowly. "Tell me."

"Please," she begged. "Reg, please. I've thought about you all night. I need to feel you inside me. I need to feel full-" She gasped when she felt him, slow and steady as he pushed his cock in, thumb still rubbing at her clit.

He leaned over her, settled deep within her, mouth hot against hers. "Keep going."

Hermione gave a small cry as he began to thrust, his hips slow and strong against hers. "Reg," she breathed, eyes closed as she lifted her hips to meet his. She really had been waiting for him all night, her body desperate to finish what they'd started before going out.

"Keep going," Sirius demanded from across the room.

Regulus chuckled at the shiver she gave.

"Full," she managed. "Just like this." She moaned, leaning into the kiss he pressed on her cheek. "Just like this. Merlin.  _God._  I- faster, please. I want to feel you. I want to ache. After."

He bit her shoulder. "I know," he murmured, but continued to make love to her, his hands smoothing all over her body, mouth ghosting her shoulders and chest. "Touch yourself."

Hermione trembled, pushing her hand between them.

"Cum for me, sweetheart. I want to feel you cum undone around my cock." He continued to thrust as she began to flutter around him, her arm holding him close as she touched herself.

Regulus watched her, kissing her open mouth. "That's a girl. I love how wet you were from just sucking Sirius' cock. I love how ready for me you were from it."

He glanced at his brother to see him watching them intently, eyes dark.

"Always," Hermione breathed. "I'm always ready for you all. Regulus,  _fuck_ ," she gasped.

He swallowed thickly, taking a deep breath at the feel of her coming undone around him. "Good girl," he murmured, falling still within her as she continued to tremble around him.

"How does she feel?" Sirius asked, his voice low and thick.

"Do you have to ask?" Regulus smirked. "Come find out."

"Not yet," Sirius replied, watching as Regulus shifted them from laying across the foot of the bed to laying down the center.

He held Hermione close to him, her knees bent at his hips, offering Sirius a view as he murmured to her, his hands running all over her body.

From his place on a chair, Sirius pumped his cock, eyes fixed on the citrine plug nestled in her bum. He loved seeing it there, a sign that she was his and ready for him even in their moments of separation.

"Again," Hermione murmured after a moment, pushing up enough from Regulus to push inside of her.

Sirius watched as the soft pink of her inner flesh disappeared, his gaze hungry as Hermione began to ride Regulus, the sound of their coupling causing his head to fall back, remembering the feel of her mouth on him.

"I love you," Regulus told her as she began to cum again.

She strung together an incoherent sentence that felt like love and music to their ears. Sirius crossed the room, climbing onto the bed behind her.

"Ohhh, yes," she cried when she felt him.

Regulus laughed as Sirius kissed her shoulder.

"She's not even down yet," Regulus told him, stroking her face tenderly.

"Please, please," she begged breathlessly, readjusting herself atop Regulus. She gave a small cry when his cock slipped from within her, sighing happily when he pushed it back in, thrusting slowly.

"What do you want?" Sirius asked quietly.

"Both. I want you both. Please."

Sirius murmured a lubrication spells, playing with her plug as he listened to them.

Regulus was still murmuring to her, moaning when Sirius pulled the plug from her bum slowly.

"Oh, please," Hermione cried, obviously somewhere beyond pleasure as Regulus positioned himself appropriately, his fingers at her second opening.

She moaned insistently when he began to push inside of her, both Regulus and Sirius groaning at the feel of stretching her thin. The three shifted until they were comfortable enough for both to thrust into her, Sirius' hands rubbing at her back as Regulus held her hips, guiding their actions.

"Fuck," Hermione breathed, feeling full and whole for the first time in weeks. Her mind felt light and smoky, body trembling in desire and overuse.

Sirius wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flush against his chest as he slowed his thrusts, torturing her the same way Regulus had

Regulus grinned, his own slowing to a stop as he pressed his thumb to her swollen clit, rubbing her gently. "You look so beautiful."

"You feel so beautiful," Sirius added, thumbing her nipples, paying special attention to the one with the piercing as one hand settled on her stomach, holding her still for them as she began to quiver. "Tell her, Regulus."

"Like you were made just for us," Regulus continued, grinning when she gave a small cry. As Sirius let her back down, he began to pump his hips again, arms tight around her to keep her grounded as Sirius matched his pace. "Like you weren't made to be anywhere but right here," he groaned at the feel of her fluttering around him, his own body far past being ready to cum.

"That's my girl," he murmured. "Cum for us again. You feel so good when you come undone so full of cock."

"Tell him how bad you want him to cum inside of you" Sirius encouraged. "How bad you want his seed."

"Merlin," Hermione swallowed, her body heavy on Regulus. "So bad, Reg. I-"

"I know," He told her, his hips thrusting erratically against her. "Me, too. I want to see you swollen-"

Hermione kissed him. "I love you," she told him, reaching behind her for Sirius. "I love you, I love you."

 

* * *

 

"-know. I think he'll like it."

"I know he'll like it, my love."

Regulus groaned, rolling over and pushing his face nearly under Hermione. "Can't you two be quiet?"

"It's time to get up, bro. Rise and fucking shining."

Regulus sighed, slinging an arm over Hermione's lap when she laughed. "What time is it?"

"Nearly 10," she told him.

"So late?" He propped himself up on his other arm. "No interruptions?"

"Not…exactly," she hesitated, appreciating the feel of Sirius' heartbeat warming her.

Regulus sat up, looking at Hermione confusedly. "What do that mean?"

She smiled at him, not moving from her position tucked into Sirius against the headboard.

"It means I can finally fuck my wife in peace again," Sirius kissed her temple. "No spells. No worry."

Hermione plucked him. "I'm pregnant."

Regulus pulled the covers from them as though there was something to see. "How long?"

"I only realized this morning," she told him smiling at the kisses he was pressing against her face. "A month, maybe. Two, at most."

Regulus pushed her Gryffindor shirt up and kissed her stomach, grinning up at them before saying, "I'm going to be a father.

"I mean-"

"Don't worry, mate. I know what you mean. It's incredible, isn't it? Knowing you're growing inside of her?"

"Are you crying?" Hermione asked.

He touched his face to realize that he was.

"Just wait until you can see it. You're going to lose it," Sirius told him, getting out of bed when they heard a knock at the door.

Hermione pulled Regulus into her, kissing his hair repeatedly. "I love you," she told him. "I'm so excited."

"I love you more. I love. I love you, Hermione."

She laughed.

"I've wanted this for so long."

"Me, too."

"Papa?" A little voice asked.

Hermione and Regulus looked toward the door to see Peter handing Hydra over to Sirius.

"Why you crying?"

"Oh, baby. I'm happy," he told her as Sirius climbed onto the bed.

She crawled over to them, kissing her mummy before pushing between her and Regulus and taking her spot on his lap. "You got sprinkles on your pancakes, too?"

They all laughed.

"Almost, Hydie."

"Yeah?" She asked curiously, pushing her curls out of her face.

"Yeah, baby," Sirius told her, laying across Hermione's legs. "Mummy and Papa are having a baby."

"A baby, Daddy?" She questioned, studying him. She leaned over and pushed up Hermione's shirt. "Not like Aunty Flower."

"Not yet," Hermione kissed her head, inhaling the rosy scent of her hair. "Soon, though. Are you excited to be a big sister?"

She looked up at Regulus, who nodded reassuringly at the three-year-old. Smiling, she said, "Yeah. I'm ready."

Sirius reached over and rubbed his daughter's leg. "Me, too, baby. I know you're going to be a great one!"

"Not if you're anything like your father," Regulus grumbled, lifting Hydra and laying her next to Hermione before laying back down as well.

Hermione laughed, wiggling until Sirius got up so she could lie down and cuddle her daughter.

"Take that back, twerp. I saved your life," Sirius threatened, leaning over them.

"My wife saved my life, thank you."

"Oh no," Hermione said, holding Hydra against her chest, laughing at the babe's face, eager as always to see them argue.

Sirius leaned in to kiss their foreheads. "I'll let you have this one, since you just found out you're going to be a  _father_." He laid down next to Hermione, pulling her arm around his shoulders as he laid on her chest.

"Get away, Daddy!" Hydra giggled.

"Never," he told her, pressing a kiss to her nose.

Regulus settled his hand on her stomach, warm with magic, and Hermione couldn't think about any place she'd rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ❤️
> 
> This is also posted on my tumblr, honeyweeds.


End file.
